O Beijo Maldito
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Um dia o seu desejo oculto pode tornar-se realidade. KaiXSAxHG


**Todos os personagens abaixo pertencem a Asuka Katsura e essa história não tem fins lucrativo.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Kai levantou cedo para ir a escola, era mais uma quarta feira. Desceu para o restaurante e surpreendeu-se quando encontrou Saya e Hagi parados no local, ela não estava com seu uniforme, estava vestida com a capa roxa que ele tanto ojerizava.

- Ué, vai para a escola assim? – O irmão perguntou disfarçando o susto.

Kai estava achando Saya diferente por esses dias, um pouco sombria e distante; lembrava o jeito como a encontrara naquela noite enevoada em Londres.

- Estamos indo embora – ela informou fria, sem nenhuma emoção . Era uma pedra de gelo.

- O quê!? – Kai declarou deixando o copo de leite cair e quebrar, derramando o líquido branco pelo chão – O que você está falando? – Ele perguntou aturdido.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu – Saya disse antes de virar-se em direção a porta, para rua.

- Não, Saya, espere – ele pediu ao correr e segurar o braço dela, contudo o modo como ela o fitou o fez soltá-la – Como assim você vai embora? E eu? O que será de mim sem o pai, o Riku, sem você!? – Ele quase berrou.

Saya pareceu não se importar com o que o irmão falara, o desprezo estava em seus olhos.

- Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você, mas é possível vivermos jun...

- CALA BOCA! CALA BOCA! – Ela gritou – Você não sabe de nada! NADA! - Seus lábios eram um linha fina de cólera.

Kai viu o corpo da irmã tremer. O que era? Raiva?

Aos poucos Saya se recompôs.

- Eu já vou – ela falou ao dar o primeiro passo em direção a porta e para longe de Kai.

- NÃO! – Ele gritou impelido pelo desespero – NÃO! Por favor não vá, não me deixe – Ele implorou chorando.

A direção dos castanhos de Saya foram os azuis de Hagi. Um segundo e um meneio. O cavaleiro aceitou.

Em passos precisos ela chegou perto de Kai, ficou a centímetros do seu corpo. Suas mãos juntaram-se as dele e depois subiram alisando ao antebraço, sentido os braços. Kai não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

- Saya ?– ele falou olhando para ela que estava de olhos fechados.

Devagar Saya chegou aos ombros dele e abriu os olhos, vermelhos como sangue. Uma sombra assassina pairava sobre eles. Em um sorriso assustador ela mostrou seus caninos afiados. Com uma ferocidade desconhecida por Kai ela virou a cabeça dele para o lado, imobilizando-o com sua força sobrenatural. Sem piedade enfiou seus dentes na carne do pescoço do irmão, perfurando-o e sugando a força vital dele.

- Say...a – ele conseguiu falar com dificuldade. A sensação de prazer e dor percorreu o corpo do homem que tremia.

Saya sugava com voracidade e sede.

- Saya! – Hagi a chamou.

Ela atendeu com prontidão e libertou Kai de sua vontade assassina. O homem caiu ao chão. Ao virar-se, Saya encontrou Hagi quase colado a ela e num instante era ele que estava no pescoço dela bebendo do sangue doce que sempre amara. Foi a vez de Saya tremer, mas não de dor, somente de prazer. Quando já era o suficiente ele saiu do pescoço dela e sem perder uma gota do sangue, que estava em sua boca, ele encontrou os lábios vermelhos da amada ansiosos pelos dele. Numa dança indecente e animalesca eles se beijaram, o líquido dentro da boca de Hagi fluía para Saya, junto com a fome que ela sempre despertara no cavaleiro.

No chão, Kai, fraco, assistia a cena sem nada entender. Seu pescoço estava sujo, completamente avermelhado.

Com um puxão nos cabelos do cavaleiro, Saya libertou-se de Hagi e largou-o, para abaixar-se ficar de joelhos, pior, de quatro próxima a Kai. Ela viu os olhos do irmão arregalarem-se com sua aproximação, era isso que mais odiava causar nas pessoas, o medo; mas o beijou. O beijou com profundidade, vontade, mas sem desejo, era só uma união de bocas. O sangue que Hagi transmitira para ela misturara-se ao dele e agora a união dos dois líquidos estavam na boca de Kai. O sangue humano dele junto com chiroptean dela. O que aconteceria com ele? Saya não estaria ali para saber. No momento sua preocupação era para que nenhuma gota se perdesse.

Kai de início tentou fugir, mas não conseguiu lutar contra nem resistir a sedução que era Saya. Sempre quisera isso, tinha de admitir ao menos naquela hora, ao menos para ele. A língua dela o acariciando, os dentes arranhando-o e o sangue, o sangue invadindo sua boca e descendo pela sua garganta, pena que tinha de terminar.

O beijo acabou subitamente. Saya afastou-se dele, levantou e limpou a boca na manga da roupa.

- Adeus – ela falou já de costas.

- Saya – Kai a chamou.

Ela olhou para trás, encontrando-o ofegante no chão.

Kai não viu brilho algum nos olhos dela, aquela não era a Saya que ele conhecia e chorou.

O pequeno sino soou fraco quando a porta abriu, mas reclamou alto quando a porta bateu ao ser fechada.

Kay estava no chão do restaurante, sozinho, fraco e sentindo sensações estranhas em seu corpo

- Saya, Saya...- falou chorando, contudo agora eram apenas ele, as lágrimas e o sangue; o maldito sangue.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Gostaram? Eu literalmente AMO esses dois. É a minha primeira Darkfic do shipper. Dinha saindo do romance...hehehe... Espero os coments de vocês! Espalhando porque pediram no site, VampireProject está de volta e com força total!Segue o link ..br/****. Lá é o ponto de encontro do pessoal que é chegado a Blood+, Vampire Bund, Hellsing, Rosario+Vampire, Trinity Blood e Vampire Knight. Deem uma passada lá;***


End file.
